Russian Roulette
by Silent Writer Ciel
Summary: Remake of Demon or Angel by GrimmjowLover Yuki: "How can someone so pure be a demon?" Gokudera asked knowing that the other are also wondering the same, Can Tsuna be an Angel in Demon clothing? All27
1. Sealing my Fate

Hi guys. Now this my ver. of Demon or Angel? Seeing how my dear friend wants to go on break for five years, why! I don't know, but I asked her if I could do a remake of her fic. :D So I hope you guys like it.

Remake is going to be a bit different :D Enjoy!

Beta: Catt (my boyfriend)

* * *

><p><strong>Sealing my Fate<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Russian Roulette.<strong>

**Taking a single round in a revolver, spinning the cylinder, placing the gun against your head, pull the trigger, and pray you live. Its a game of chance. A game of luck. I'm not sure why I'm playing when I know my luck is the worst of all, but I guess its because of him. I'm sorry I'm getting ahead of myself, but I guess its because I haven't fully grasp what I'm about to do. **

* * *

><p>Niyotte Shi.<p>

He's a boy that attends school with me, and I've known him since grade school. What I found a bit odd about him is his name, yet I can't help but like to say it. Niyotte Shi means Death By, but he's not scary or evil at all. What Shi loves to do the most is take risk, and it's like he's trying to prove himself. We became friends fast, never far from each other, and told each other what was on our minds.

"Tsuna, do you trust me?"

Shi always asked me that question and I would smile while I nodded my head. Shi wouldn't say anything after that just hold out his hand, and naturally I would take it.

After we turned seventeen Shi suddenly kissed me, and asked:

"Tsuna, do you trust me?"

"S-shi I trust you, but why did you kiss me?"

"No reason, so will you play a game with me?"

"Game? What game?"

"Russian Roulette."

* * *

><p><strong>Shi<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I am the one everyone young, old, rich, and poor know by heart. I am the one that thrills the young, that the old wait for, the one the rich fear, and the one the poor wants. My name is Death. My job is to take the souls of the living, send them to Enjeru or to Akuma, but never once have I ever wanted to prevent a person's death.<strong>

**Tsuna, Do you trust me? **

**Why did you say yes to me everytime I asked?**

**Having Death in my name, why didn't you stay away?**

**How can you watch me hold this gun to my head? **

_Click._

**Luck will always be on myside, no matter how hard I tried to avoid it. **

**You know... You know that your luck isn't going to save you... **

**Why are you taking the gun from my hand?**

**Please, don't go through with it. **

**Yes! Please back down! Your eyes show how much you don't want to, and you don't have to. **

_"Don't back out now."_

_"Yes don't back out now."_

**No! Don't listen to those demons, they want you to die! **

**TSUNA!**

"Humans are such foolish creatures."

"Yes indeed brother."

I stared at your lifeless body, blood flowing from your wound, and your eyes on me. You trusted me through the end, and as hard as I tried to push you away you ignored it. The demons left, their tails swaying in a pleased manner, leaving me alone with you.

"Tsuna, do you trust me now?"

* * *

><p><strong>You were beside me...<strong>

**You were smiling...**

**You looked so happy that I smiled too...**

Tsuna, your mother can't stop crying. She keeps pushing your father, yes he's here, and your older brother away. They don't understand why you did it, but they think you did it alone.

**You were innocent...**

**You were kind...**

**Sometimes you cried and I felt bad...**

Tsuna, your brother is breaking slowly. He wants to follow you, and he's gonna do it soon. Didn't you look up to your older brother? He treated you so badly as a kid, but you always looked up to him.

**I remember, you were there...**

**You were there, yes you were there...**

Tsuna, most of the kids at school believe that they played a part in your death. Always calling you useless, always making fun of you, and always watching as someone beat you up.

**Back then, when things were always hard...**

**My only strength was you...**

**It was you, yes you...**

**It was you...**

Tsuna, your father is now staying at home. He never leaves your mother's side, but late at night he walks in your room and whispers:

"Why son?"

**I want to see you...**

**But I can't...**

**It was always you...**

Tsuna, I can't help but miss you. Do I have a right to? After all I'm the one who lead you to your death, and worse of all I sent you to Akuma. Do you still trust me, Tsuna?

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? Good? Bad? Anyway when I read Demon or Angel I wondered if they were born like that or if they died and became that. I don't know what Yuki had planned but I hope she doesn't mind the way I wrote it. Haha~ Please Review Guys! I want to hear what you think about the Remake of Demon or Angel? AKA Russian Roulette! (Btw Enjeru means Angel while Akuma means Demon)<strong>


	2. Unkind Fate

**Hey guy! Thanks for the reveiws :DD **

**Now the second and first chapter are kinda alike, anyway I hope you like this chappter. **

**Sorry its a bit short, but I really want to write the story already, this is the character intro, and I have one little warning**

**It contains some colorful vocabulary D: (bad gokudera)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Unkind Fate<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Mistakes.<strong>

**Every human in this world is known to make mistakes, and no matter how hard we try to do things perfectly it can go very wrong in a second. Of course I am no exception seeing how that one mistake I made long ago led me to roam the streets of Italy, but thankfully I wasn't the only one. What I didn't know that in reality I was alone, and I found that out to late. **

"What a stupid mistake you made Hayato."

"Oh Shut up Niyotte, don't act all high and mighty because they didn't shoot at your ugly ass."

He let out loud laugh before slapping my back hard, and the pain surged up and down my spine.

"Dumbass! That Fucking hurt!"

"Good, now be a good kitty and shut your trap."

Niyotte Shi, for as long as I could remember, was always by my side. Both of us being thrown out by our parents due to a mistake that neither of us like talking about, and since our first job we've been friends. Recently he found a bitch to mess around with, of course he hates me calling her that, but now its like he's in love with her.

"Thinking about your bitch again, Niyotte?"

"I thought I told you about that."

"Don't get your panties in a knot, a bitch is a bitch."

"Hayato."

Niyotte would always jump me after I made that comment, and thus began our little battle. They only thing is weeks later Niyotte's bitch died playing Russian Roulette with him and some buddies, and I was suddenly filled with guilt. I was the one who told him about that stupid game, but... I didn't think he would ask her to play with him.

* * *

><p><strong>Shi<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I don't understand how humans are so easy to fool, and I can't believe I sat there and let him call Tsuna by that name. Rage, since the first time he called Tsuna that, boiled inside me and oh how I want to make him suffer in Akuma. Sadly my job is only to take the lives of these worthless humans, send them to where ever they need to go, and go on to the next one.<strong>

**Hayato, why do you believe that you're not alone?**

**Do you know how wrong you are?**

**I can hear your heart racing, beating against your chest, and I can see the fear in your emerald eyes.**

**Oh? Do you hear the sirens? Sweet sounds of make believe justice. **

**Which way now? A forked road stands in your way. **

**My way leads to your death. The other leads to your capture.**

**Which do you want to take?**

"Hayato! This way!"

"Niyotte...Something is telling me to go this way."

"Please Hayato, Trust me."

**Looking down, your gut telling you that you are making a mistake, but without a word you follow.**

**Two cops run after us, acutally they can't see me so it's only you, and yell out "Stop!" **

**You push yourself to run faster.**

**Faster.**

**FASTER!**

**A shot rings out, hitting you in the back, and your body lands on the ground with a sickening crack. **

* * *

><p><strong>Gokudera<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>On the ground I lay<strong>

**Motionless in pain**

**I can see my life flashing before my eyes**

Mom, was I a good son? If I was then why did you watch dad throw me out? Why did you just shake your head and turn your back on me?

**Did I fall asleep?**

**Is this all a dream?**

**Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare.**

I can't escape the fact that no matter what I do I make mistakes, and the last one I made just cost me my life. Wait. Niyotte is still here, and we can both escape.

"Niyotte..."

"What a stupid mistake you made Ha-ya-to."

A sick grin danced on Niyotte's lips, and my eyes widen as the cops promptly picked me up.

"What the hell are you doing!"

I yelled out trying to get out of their grasp.

"Why are you only taking me in!"

"Stop moving brat, you'll make yourself bleed out."

I struggled harder when I saw Niyotte turn around, letting out a loud laugh, and began to fade into the netherworld

"Niyotte! I hope your bitch died slowly and painfully!"

Turning around Niyotte glared holes in me, and pain surged through out my body.

**I will not die.**

**I will not die. **

**I will survive. **

"Fuck! The kid's going into cardiac aresst."

...

_"Have fun in Akuma, Gokudera Hayato."_

* * *

><p><em>The song was Time of Dying by Three Days Grace, Now people I need you to review It makes me update faster :DDD<em>

_Now was this chapter Good? Bad? Tell me what ya' think!  
><em>

_Next Chapter: Reborn? _


End file.
